expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Bobbie Draper (TV)
|gender = Female |home = Mars, Sol system |occupation = Gunnery Sergeant in the Martian Marine Corps C. Avasarala's assistant |portrayed by = Frankie Adams |seasons = Two, Three |family = Unknown Unknown |age = ca. 35-45|affiliation = Martian Congressional Republic United Nations}} Gunnery Sergeant Roberta "Bobbie" W. Draper was a member of the Martian Marine Corps (MMC). Having been The toughest member of her squad and a disciplinarian when it comes to anyone acting out of line. She is a fiercely nationalistic Martian dedicated to the dream of terraforming the planet. Currently, she defected to the United Nations' government because of her nation's involvement in an inhumane project. Biography Background Bobbie was born on Mars in the 24 century. Because military service is compulsory, she underwent military training. Over time, she advanced in rank becoming one of the MMC's best soldiers. Even before the situation between the UN and the MCR escalated to extreme levels, Bobbie believed that engaging into war against the Earthers was the only way to secure Mars' safety and continuation of the terraforming project. She is known to having welcomed Travis into her squad, even though she knew that he originated from Earth, thus implying that she does not discriminate Earthers from Martians when it comes to loyalty. Throughout the series |-|Season Two = In , Martian marine Bobbie Draper undergoes a brutal training exercise before being deployed on the Scirocco to investigate why a research station on Saturn’s moon, Phoebe, has gone dark. In , Bobbie struggles with the news that the Martian moon Deimos has been destroyed by Earth. Bobbie is eager to join the fight for Mars, and is frustrated when she is assigned to the Jovian moon, Ganymede. In , Bobbie and her Martian marine crew are deployed on Ganymede as part of a mission to secure a food supply. She and her team are holding the line between the UN army and the Marines when something goes wrong. Suddenly, their comms are jammed and they see UN patrolmen quickly advancing upon them. The scene cuts away and when it cuts back, she’s been attacked by some thing and her entire crew is dead. In , Bobbie is revealed to be the only member of her crew who survived the Ganymede incident and her memory of the event is hazy. With so much riding on her testimony, politically, the higher ups in the Mars Navy press her for information, but all she can remember is that United Nations troops were running from something. Bobbie’s story doesn’t mesh well with the narrative that the Martian Navy is trying to construct (ostensibly to maintain peace, but perhaps for another purpose), and they inform Bobbie that she will have to depart for Earth to give a false testimony; stating that she and her team fired on U.N. Navy troops first. In , Bobbie arrives on Earth to offer her testimony from Ganymede. She lies, under orders from Martian Navy higher ups, and says that her unit mistakenly started firing upon the UNN troops, and is deeply upset when one of her marines is thrown under the bus as the instigating force behind the battle. senses that Bobbie is hiding something and requests more time with her. Bobbie lets it slip that a “something” with no vacuum suit attacked them, but quickly gets back on script. In , Bobbie manages to escape her quarters after being kept there as prisoner. Eventually, she reaches the ocean. However, she is suddenly interrupted by Avasarala, who finally has a moment with Bobbie and tries to get the truth about what really happened on Ganymede but, Bobbie is still reeling from her experience at the UN and has yet to trust the Earther politican. In , fresh off of her betrayal by her own team, Bobbie is determined to uncover the truth about Ganymede. She interrogates and brutally attacks her superior, Martens, until he gives up the info she needs: her team was the sacrificial lamb to test a new weapon on Ganymede. Bobbie escapes her embassy and seeks political asylum on Earth where she tells Avasarala everything she knows. In , Bobbie departs Earth for Jules-Pierre’s Mao’s ship, the Guanshiyin, serving as Avasrala’s muscle. Aboard Jules’ luxurious ship, Avasarala and the business magnate discuss terms: in exchange for access to the protomolecule technology, Jules wants his family assets freed from UN restrictions. When Errinwright sends a message that Martian Defense Minister Korshunov, the only other person funding the protomolecule project, has passed away, things come to a head. Avasarala is the only one alive that can expose Errinwright's role in the protomolecule conspiracy, so he orders her shuttle to return to Earth, stranding Bobbie there, along with Avasarala. Mao's men prepare to silence them forever. In , trapped on the Guanyshiyin, Bobbie, Avasarala, and Cotyar try to stay alive. Cotyar is bleeding out quickly from the earlier gunfight, but he manages to create a diversion for Bobbie to escape the room and retrieve her Martian armor. Bobbie returns wearing her bulletproof armor and rescues Avasarala and Cotyar. |-|Season Three = TBA after the season commences. Personality Before learning of Project Caliban, Bobbie was fiercely nationalistic and dedicated to her nation's intentions, as well as the completion of the terraforming project. She would often express the superiority of Martian soldiers to their UN counterparts. Moreover, Bobbie often affirmed how Earthers were not grateful for their already habitable planet and took its beauty for granted. Despite this, she did not discriminate Travis for originating from Earth. After undersecretary Avasarala revealed the Martian governments involvement in an inhumane project about the infusion of protomolecule in human DNA, Draper drastically changed her views regarding Earth, possibly also because of the planet's beauty. Eventually, she forcefully withdrew from the Martian military by seeking asylum on Earth, a cover for joining Avasarala and her team uncover the true mysteries of the protomolecule and its links to the Martian Republic and Jules-Pierre Mao, effectively defecting to the UN government. Notes and trivia * Called gunny by her fellow soldiers, it has typically been a slang term for the rank of Gunnery Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps, and appears to have transitioned to the MMC. Appearances =appears | =appears | =appears | =absent | =absent | =appears | =appears | =absent | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears }} Media |-| Images = File:Bobby-207-post-ganny-incid.jpeg|Bobbie tries to recall the events on Ganymede File:TheExpanse-Bobbie-MarsVisualization.jpg|Viewing the visualization of Mars terraformed File:BobbieTV.jpg File:Goliath_Mk_III_Powersuit.jpg|In the Goliath Mk Ⅲ Powersuit File:S2_icon.png|Intense while readying her squad for training File:TheExpanse-Bobbie-S2-Feb1.jpg|Season 2 promo featuring Bobbie S02E09-009.png S02E01-Draper 2nd MMC Expeditionary Unit.png|2nd Expeditionary Unit Bobbie Draper-looking back.jpg S02E11-FrankieAdams as BobbieDraper in UN AsylumDebriefing 0.png|Debriefing by Avasarala S02E11-FrankieAdams as BobbieDraper in UN AsylumDebriefing a.png|Melancholy S02E11-FrankieAdams as BobbieDraper in UN AsylumDebriefing b.png|Sulking |-| Videos = File:Bobbie eats cucumber sandwiches|April 12, 2017: Season 2, Episode 12 File:The Expanse - Bobbie Draper|May 13, 2017: Overview of Bobbie Draper by quizkwatsh External links ;News * Meet Bobbie Draper By Bryan Enk, Wednesday, July 20, 2016 - 07:00 Category:Characters (TV) Category:Female Characters (TV) Category:MCR Navy Category:Martian